knights_vs_dragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Letters of Delirium
'Letters of Delirium '(せん妄の手紙 Senmō no tegami) ''lit. '''Naga's Divine Letters, '''were a set of letters written by Arkrah, narrating the leader of the Royal Nagas when they first set foot on the continent of Akardos. It decodes it's history when the Divine Dragon Tribe returned to the newly formed Akardos where Solaris took over her father's role as Divine Dragon of Flames. Newly named as ''The Royal Nagas, ''Solaris set her foot on the first spot which was Delyra before the Titan war broke out. The parchment of letters can be found in the Shadow Wastes right after Krotos's defeat. Translation of the letter There are two versions of the letter that can be obtained either through as a dropped item or an inventory from a chest. One is written in Seivati, the language of Akardos while the other is written in Eltise, the language of Fonaxe. Both letters do no not give the player any EXP points or any class promotions however, in ''Swords of Fate, ''it can be viewed as a scroll in the Records Hall of My Castle. ''Akardos; the mother continent to what is currently known as the country of Delyra. Home to the Kingdom of Regna Kagia, the theocracy of Gudora and the Halidom of Delyra, it is a vast land bordered by the ocean and neighbor to the great continent of Fonaxe. The history of the founding of Akardos is rich with glory, betrayal, righteousness, retribution; a legend in its own right cracked betwixt dragon and man, right and wrong and the chasm of moral ambiguity that lies between. It is written that one of the most famous historical figures coupled with the history of Akardos is that of Akrah; founder of the Kingdom of Akardos and renowned for his acquiring the Shield of Divine Flames. This, however, is but a falsehood in light of the depths of this continent and its antiquity. Akardos and her roots rightfully belonged to that of the Divine Dragon Tribe, and leader of said tribe was none other than the dragon of divine flames themselves, Solaris. As it has come to the awareness of the historians and archeologists of our time, the catastrophe that befell the Divine Dragon Tribe was of the psychological sort; a wretched undoing and a curse extended to both mind and body. To preserve mankind and all life threatened by the ferocity that plagued her kind, Solaris and his followers accepted the fate of becoming Roskinsian; sacrificing their true forms as dragon to enter into limbo crossed with mankind; not truly human, nor truly dragon. It was an act of humility to preserve their sanity, and much of the Divine Dragon Tribe opposed it. It was Solaris and her followers that lead the Earth Dragons and those who refused to become Roskinsian to be sealed within The Dragon’s Gate; a spiraling structure of earth engulfed in shadow and magic. It was with the creation of the Shield of Divine Flames that Solaris hoped to ensure the infinite torpor of those encased within The Dragon’s Gate and appointed Rhagra, a prince of the Earth Dragon’s royal family and one of the few to accept fate as a Roskinsian, to guard the Dragon’s Gate in its entirety. ''It was Solaris’s sacrifice that created his daughter, Elni, hoping to plant the seed of salvation for the coming generations of mankind and Roskinsian alike. However, Rhagra and Akrah were not factors which Solaris and his followers were able to-'' The reason why the letters were left incomplete was because of the Garugi's attempts to burn the parchments and rewrite history, this time with Garuga as the leader of the Divine Dragons. It was not long before the Delyrans broke their feisty plans to distort their peace and safely recruit any danger harming the valored land. The Garugi quickly stuffed the letters hidden in Durene before Garuga was slain by the first Exalt of Delyra. Item Information Item Location Gallery Letters of Delirium (Seivati).PNG|LoD in Seivati Letters of Delirium (Eltise).PNG|LoD in Eltise tablet1.png|The Naga Stone as seen in the trailer tablet2.jpg|Close up of the Naga Stone Category:Items